thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bazaw
Bazaw is an adult male lion, and the older brother of Askari and Victas. He is the great-grandfather of Sarabi, Diku, Dwala, Naanda and Sarafina, and the second leader of the Back Lands and the first leader of the Vagabonds. He was also the creator of the Elephant Graveyard. Backstory When Victor got rid of Isokn and thought his sister-in-law was dead, he was the king. Being king, he knew he could not rule alone so he choose Patricia to be his queen. They soon had a cub, named Bazaw. Even though Victor had a dark heart, he loved Bazaw. As Bazaw got older, Victor thought he was a little annoying. But he still loved him. He would spend a lot of time with him would teach the ways of being king. Bazaw, of course, would also spend time with his mother. Bazaw thought his life was perfect, until... Askari came. After Victor killed his parents, Patricia killed Victas's. Patricia saved Victas and loved her but.. Victor didn't like the way Patricia saved Victas. At first, things were okay. But then Victor and Patricia started to ignore Bazaw. Bazaw thought his parents hated him. He was depressed. Victor saw his son all sad and even though he liked to spend time with Askari he knew that Bazaw is still the prince, so he hugged him. So, his life got a little better, Victor spent more time with Bazaw, but Patricia loved Victas and Askari more. Victor knew that Bazaw would one day be king ad was happy about it. But Patricia didn't like the way Victor wanted Bazaw to be the king. She said that Askari should be king. Victor didn't care about what Patricia thought Bazaw was going to be the king. Patricia had no choice but attempt the fact that Bazaw will be king, at least Victor still liked Askari. His life was good but... One day, Bazaw met a girl while walking around Pride Rock. Bazaw and Domanifu soon became friends. They played with each other a lot. And Bazaw started to like Domanifu. One day, they kissed. Bazaw worried that Domanifu was mad at him for kissing her. She wasn't because she liked Bazaw to. Later, Victor saw how Bazaw was acting different. Victor was happy for Bazaw and he approved the girl. So, life for Bazaw was getting better and better until one day... while Bazaw was out for a walk, he saw Atuf looking mad at his father. Bazaw saw a big fight take place between the hyenas and lions and he didn't care for them, so he looked at his father. Bazaw found his father and Atuf fighting. Bazaw saw his father fall from Pride Rock. But his father's troubles weren't over yet. Victor was being murdered by Atuf and Patricia tried to save Victor but it was too late he was dead... Atuf was now leader ad he exiled Patricia and her cubs and Victor's followers to another pride, and Patricia called itself "The Backlands". While the Pride Lands were healing, Bazaw continued to be sad over the loss of his father. And Domalifu was there for Bazaw when he cried. They still were friends and were still in love, but.. Patricia still didn't want Bazaw to be king, so she was going to train Askari. Bazaw, at first didn't care, so he continued to spend more time with Domalifu as they got older. Thanks to Domalifu, Bazaw was able to sleep peacfully at night, thinking of the good times with his parents and her. One day, he had a weird dream of being with his father and the hyenas. Nuka then woke up thinking "Did that really happen?" Bazaw at first gave up, but his father's spirit was still in him. Right, before Bazaw would get Askari and kill him (like Scar did to Mufasa), Victas and Patricia would stop him (well Patricia would hit him), and Victas would get Askari away from Bazaw. Bazaw felt bad for dissapointing his father, but he knew of he kept trying, he would get killed. He would try to act normal when Domanifu was around like nothing was wrong. Domanifu knew something was up, so they talked about and after the conservation, Bazaw felt better. Bazaw felt great except for when he thought about his father and one day, he left Askari alone (cause he's kind of his babysitter). Of course, you should all know by now that Bazaw does care for Askari, but then Patricia came back with Askari and was mad. After knowing each other for long, they mated and Domanifu was pregnant with Bazaw's child. While they were spending more and more time toghether, Askari was being trained to kill Atuf and Bazaw, stilled tried to be king even though his mother said not to. Askari was going to kill Atuf, but then he fell in love with Iruzn. One day, Patricia, Bazaw, Victas and Domanifu attacked Atuf when Askari tried to help Atuf. But then something bad happened. After Domanifu had attacked Atuf, Bazaw chased him the dam where he killed Atuf. After Patricia and Victas walked away for Bazaw, Domanifu was horrified of what she saw. Meawhile, Bazaw woke up and saw his father along with the other kings of the past. After the war ended and Patricia died of Whitecough, Domanifu gave birth to Bazaw's twin sons Louese and Hesine. As they grew, Domanifu would think about Bazaw and what life would be like without him for son to know their father. As Bazaw got used up in the heavens, he started to visit Domanifu in her dreams with her Bazaw, Louese and Hesine as a family. So after a few years, Bazaw, Domanifu, Louese and Hesine found a new place and Bazaw called it "The Grasslands", little Louese and Hesine grew and didn't like Askari for killing his father and within time, they start to look like Victor. Louese and Hesine would also have dreams with their father (Bazaw would try to make sure that their sons woudln't go on the path of darkness). So up in the Grasslands or down on Earth, Bazaw and his family were toghether, he would tell his sons "We Are One". Appearence Bazaw's pelt is bronze, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. His mane is brown. His eyes are yellow Relationships coming soon.... Trivia * His sons refers to him as Dad. * His grandchildren refer to him as Grandpa. * He is always willing to listen to Kion's concerns. * Bazaw dosen't know about Kion and Fuli's relationship. * Bazaw adores his grandchildren. * He had a great relationship with his son. * He died in a ship on his way back to Africa. Category:JamesIFan Category:JamesIFan's Characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Lions Category:Kings Category:Parents Category:Adults Category:Pride Landers Category:Back Landers Category:Vagabonds Category:Deceased Category:Hunters Category:Royalty Category:Siblings Category:Spouses Category:Grandparents Category:Uncles Category:Reformed Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:James and Friends Category:Orphans